tokidoki wasuremono wa ii
by iridescence
Summary: yukixkyou. (shounen ai) Completed. be warned, the ending may make your teeth rot its so sappy. (oops)
1. Bad day

OK, this is a Yuki x Kyou fic! Yay!   
  
Warning~ Shounen ai, and it's sappy. And my first fanfic ever. T_T Hn. I can't write. Be afraid of cliche romance-ness. Be very afraid.  
  
** I'm sorry if you don't like this pairing. I understand why people don't, cause I really didn't get the shounen ai vibe from their relationship in the series. (Although, I admit, I desperately tried to find hints of it.) It's too bad though~ they're *so* cute together! Remember Tohru's 'vision' of Yuki and Kyou as friends? It was just too adorable! ^_^ **   
  
Disclaimer: ~I don't own Fruits Basket~   
  
  
  
Chapter One: Bad Day   
  
'Damn that Hatori. All right, Akito wanted a picture of Kyou and me. It's even ok that we were together... but why couldn't he wait until I wasn't wearing a *dress*!?' Yuki sighed. He was frustrated. But, even though he wanted to blame his bad mood on Hatori, there were other things bothering him. He was annoyed at the upperclassmen for making him wear a dress. Upset with himself, for wearing it. Aggravated that Momiji had caused such a problem in front of his classmates. The list went on. The whole day had been a blow to his masculinity, and thinking about it only gave him a headache. Even tending his garden didn't help. 'Oh, well. Might as well find something else to distract me. Wonder what the baka neko is up to?' Standing up, he walked towards the house. On the way, he wondered why he had thought of Kyou first. He was only looking for a distraction. Why not Tohru, or even Shigure? Well, anyway. A fight with Kyou might be just the thing to get his mind off his troubles.   
  
Inside, Yuki found Tohru cooking. 'Sukiyaki.' It was okay, not one of his favorite meals. 'Well, I guess it could be worse.' Maybe his day would take a turn for the better.  
  
Soon it was time for dinner. Tohru, noticing Yuki's mood, tried to cheer him up with pleasant conversation; Kyou was busy eating; Shigure, being his usual self, babbled inanely about... something, to which no one paid attention. Yuki just sat there. He didn't feel like eating, so he looked around the room instead. Tohru was talking. She always seemed so... happy. Always. He wondered if that was a good thing. He looked at Kyou, who yawned. 


	2. I,it's not what you think!

Pairing: Yuki x Kyou  
  
~I don't own Fruits Basket~  
  
it's sappy, and shounen ai.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
I-its not what you think!  
  
Kyou awoke from shallow sleep, and looked around. He had heard someone walking around...but who? His eyes fell on someone leaving the house. Yuki? The cat in him started to get excited. Maybe, if he caught Yuki off-guard, he could win! 'Time for a game of cat and mouse.' Quietly, he jumped from the roof, and landed softly on his feet. Yuki was walking towards his garden. 'Wait, what is he doing? Gardening...at night? In the dark?' Kyou was confused, and slightly...worried...? 'Ah, it doesn't matter. I'll beat that rat whether or not he's gone crazy.' He followed, stealthily, far enough behind Yuki that the mouse didn't know he was being trailed.   
  
'Walking out here is nice,' Yuki decided. It was quiet, the sky was gorgeous. He had almost forgotten about the damn dress. That is, until he reached his garden, and saw it sticking out of his school bag. 'Ugh.' Sighing, he picked up his bag and turned, coming face to face with... Kyou? 'What's he doing in my garden?' Yuki thought, 'And, why this late?'  
  
Kyou had every intention of hitting Yuki. He really did. He wanted to win. It didn't matter if it was a fair fight or not. But, when Yuki sighed, and turned around, looking so tired, and well, cute... Kyou couldn't bring himself to hit the boy. The cat in him was infuriated, he confused. He was torn in two, the cat raging, 'What is *wrong* with me?! I-I just thought the k'so nezumi was cute! He is *not* cute! We're sworn enemies!' but he also wondered, 'Why are we enemies? He looks so tired...' Kyou hesitated, then started to speak. "W-what the hell are you doing out here so late?" 'Great one, Kyou. Way to start a conversation,' he berated himself. 'Gotta say something, make that sound less...harsh.' "It's getting cold, you know. Your lungs..." he trailed off. Why the hell did he care, anyway? He *always* used a harsh tone when he spoke to Yuki. He looked up, to see a glimmer of... was that surprise? on Yuki's face, before the mouse retorted, "I left my books out here earlier. It's none of your business, anyway, baka neko. And what about my lungs? It's not like you to care about what happens to me." "Oh... and... um... I'm sorry, I was just worried...." Kyou was shocked at himself for saying that. It had slipped out without him noticing, and when he heard himself say the words he felt like he was listening to someone else. But he was nowhere near as surprised at saying it as Yuki was at hearing it. "um...well, then...I-I'm sorry I snapped at you, Kyou. I just...had a bad day..."  
  
They walked back to the house in silence. Halfway there, Yuki started to shiver. 'Kyou was right. It *is* cold. I should have brought that jacket...' He wondered why the cat cared. Kyou *never* cared about what happened to Yuki. 'Maybe Honda-san's rubbing off on him...' He felt something warm wrap around his shoulders. Kyou's jacket. 'Definitely...' Even if it was only a result of Tohru's influence, it was still nice. When Kyou was being civil, he was... kind. 'And, unlike Honda-san, he doesn't *always* act this way...' Not that he disliked anything Tohru did. Quite the contrary. It was just that... an act of good will by Kyou was not a pleasure many were graced with. 'With Kyou like this,' he questioned himself, 'is there anyone I'd rather be around?'  
  
Kyou wondered what the hell he was doing. First, he had been worried about the damn rat. Bad, but excusable. Then, he had let Yuki *know* he had been worried about him. But, the worst was, he had gone as far as to give Yuki his jacket! He was taking care of his *enemy*! Sure, they boy looked cold... but why did Kyou care? After all, if something happened to Yuki, he would be accepted, right? Kyou didn't understand why the sight of Yuki, shivering, made him want to cry. He never wanted to see him suffer again. Well, not unless Kyou was the one making him suffer. But, did he really want to hurt Yuki anymore? What was he *thinking*? Of course he did! How could he beat him without hurting him? 'Ah, there is seriously something wrong with me today...' He noticed Yuki was shivering again. Ugh, what was *wrong* with the damn mouse? Couldn't he take a little cold weather? He reached out, put his arm around Yuki's waist, and pulled the boy to him. Now they were walking hip to hip. "Body heat. Don't want you getting sick," he explained, his voice gruff. 'What the hell am I doing...?' Before he could figure it out, they had reached the house. Kyou let go of Yuki, and they went to the door.  
  
It was dark, had been since a few minutes after they left Yuki's garden. Shigure stood just inside the door, framed in the light from the house. "And what were we doing out so late, boys?" he asked, his voice too sweet. There was a laugh in his tone. "I went to get my books from where I had left them, in the garden.", Yuki said, calmly. He didn't understand what Shigure found funny about the situation. But, then again, he didn't understand Shigure most of the time. "I see. And, Kyou-chan, you went with him?" Kyou growled at the nickname. "*Don't* call me Kyou-chan. And, no, I was on the roof when he left for the garden. I went to see who it was.""I see. You expect me to believe that, when you two come home, looking like you've just been on a date?" Shigure laughed, then said, "Seems you two like each other more than I had thought..." Kyou and Yuki looked at each other, confused. Then, Kyou understood- Yuki still had his jacket! "*Like* him?! I *hate* that k'so nezumi! I only gave him my jacket because I *had* to! It was cold! You know how weak that onna otoko is! With his stupid lungs, he would have died or something if I didn't do anything about it!" Yuki joined in, "and I hated wearing his stupid jacket! Now I reek of cat!" to prove his point, he took it off and threw it at Kyou. "You know I hate the baka neko just as much as he hates me!" "Hai, hai..." Shigure said. Then, once the two boys were in the house, stomping off in different directions, "So, why did Kyou have his arm around Yuki?"  
  
baka neko- stupid cat   
  
k'so nezumi- damn mouse  
  
onna otoko- girly boy  
  
hai, hai- yes, yes  
  
please review~! 


	3. I still hate him, right?

Yuki x Kyou. I don't own Fruits Basket.  
  
sappy and shounen ai. but, if you've been reading the fic, you know this already ^_^  
  
thanks for reading this far~   
  
also, thanks to everyone that reviewed!~ ^_^ yay! i was sooo happy reading them~!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I still hate him, right?  
  
Yuki was confused. Actually, confused, and feeling sorry for himself. He was completely lost in thought, lying on his bed, with the lights off, and his back to the door. Why did Kyou care if he got sick or not? Why did he give him his jacket? Most of all, why did Kyou put his arm around him? It had totally caught him by surprise. Sure, he had been cold. But, wasn't the jacket enough? It wasn't like he would have died from a walk home, even if it *had* been cold. But...Kyou hated him. Yuki knew that. He had just said so, no more than ten minutes ago- along with calling him 'k'so nezumi', weak, and an 'onna otoko'. It was the last one that hurt the most. Yuki felt like crying, but he wouldn't let himself. 'Kyou's right, maybe I *am* an onna otoko... he was only being nice to me, because I'm so weak... it's not like anyone cares... like he said, he hates me... but why does that make me want to cry more?' He didn't hate Kyou, like he had said before. He never had. But, he wouldn't show it; if Kyou hated him, then he would say that he hated Kyou. He wouldn't let Kyou get the best of them. Well, that wasn't *exactly* true. Kyou could get to Yuki, and he did; Yuki just wouldn't let it show. Now was one of those times. Remembering the reason for his excursion, Yuki laughed to himself sarcastically. 'My, won't everyone be surprised tomorrow, when they see Yuki Sohma hasn't done his assignments.'  
  
On the roof again, Kyou was sorting out his thoughts. All he could think of was Yuki. 'Damn mouse, get out of my head.' Why the hell did he care? It was none of his concern if Yuki died from the cold. Giving the mouse his jacket had been a bad idea. And putting his arm around him... that was just too much. 'Although, it *did* feel nice...' He felt awful for saying such mean things about Yuki before. He knew, especially, that 'onna otoko' had hurt; he saw Yuki wince when he had said it. He hated himself for saying that. If only Shigure hadn't said that... that they *liked* each other... but, did he like Yuki? He definitely didn't hate him, not anymore. Not since Tohru had tried so hard to make the two get along. 'Do I like him?' staring into the sky, he tried to find the answer.  
  
"Ano...Shigure-san..." Tohru started. "Yes?" Shigure turned from the novel he was writing with a grin on his face. "Are you here to ask if you can bring more high-school girls to visit?" "N-no! um, well, you see, um- Kyou-kun's on the roof for the second time tonight, and Sohma-kun's in his room with the lights out, and it's only 8 o'clock... and, well, do you know if something's wrong? Did I say something, or do something, or forget to do something..." Shigure cut her off. "Tohru-kun, it's nothing. And, even if there were a problem, how could it possibly be your fault? You do everything for us! Don't blame yourself like that, you'll only make yourself sick." She sighed. "Did they have another fight, then?" Shigure laughed at the irony of the situation. "No, don't worry, they didn't. If anything, I'd say they're getting along splendidly." Saying "All right..." in a slightly unsure tone, Tohru started for the door to go upstairs.  
  
In her room, Tohru was working on homework when she heard Kyou come down from the roof. 'Good! Maybe he's feeling better,' she thought. She had been worried, despite Shigure's assurance that everything was all right. Kyou loved high places, that was true- but, he went to the roof more often when he was upset. And Yuki never went to bed before finishing his homework... or asking her if she needed help with her's, for that matter. It wasn't that she minded that he didn't help her. It was just that she was concerned... he had been acting strange. Oh, she was probably overreacting, she decided. Might as well just finish her homework and go to bed.  
  
Kyou had come down from the roof with an answer. And definitely not one he wanted. He realized that he *did* like Yuki. Maybe more than he wanted to admit. He had, after all, thought the boy was *cute*, for God's sake. He had thought about it long and hard, and came to a conclusion he didn't even want to admit to himself. He couldn't be ....falling... for Yuki, could he? They were both guys! They were cousins! He loved *Tohru*! Still, a voice in the back of his mind told him, 'You know you can never have Tohru, neither can Yuki. It just wouldn't be fair to her, to have a relationship with someone that could never embrace her...' Kyou knew this was true. He just didn't want to accept it. Actually, after thinking about it, he didn't really mind that Yuki was a guy. After all, his family was full of relationships like that. It was just that it was... Yuki... ah, whatever. Time to sleep. He'd try to forget it. If he couldn't, well, he'd deal with it in the morning. But Kyou wasn't prepared to hear sniffling as he walked past Yuki's door... he knocked. "Yuki?" No answer. "Yuki, daijoubu?" Kyou hesitantly pushed the door open, and saw Yuki lying on his bed, curled into a ball. He went and sat down beside him, on the edge of the bed.  
  
Yuki was mentally beating himself up. Here he was, a sixteen year old boy, on the verge of tears over a bad day and a few insults! Really. That was just pathetic. He wondered why it got to him so much. He'd had bad days before, much worse than this. Everyone did, once in a while. And he had been called an onna otoko so many times... then it hit him. No one, not even Tohru, had made him feel warm and safe like Kyou had before. He had felt like someone cared about him. And it stood out because Kyou had treated him differently, much nicer than he treated everyone else, even if just for a moment. Well, excluding Tohru, that is. The usually loud, angry Kyou had given Yuki his jacket and put his arm around him, protecting him from the cold. Him! Tohru's goal was to make everyone feel loved, equally, but Kyou... Yuki was upset because it was *Kyou* who hated him, *Kyou* who insulted him. Now, Yuki felt worse. He wasn't about to cry because of a bad day. He was like a lovesick, teenage girl crying over a boy that had made him feel special! Ugh. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the knocks on his door, didn't notice Kyou had come into his room. That is, until he turned over on his bed, and promptly landed in Kyou's lap.  
  
k'so nezumi- damn mouse  
  
onna otoko- girly boy  
  
daijoubu?- are you ok?  
  
please review! ^_^ 


	4. Just a little awkward

~Yuki x Kyou. I don't own Fruits Basket~   
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed!!! You guys are soo nice! ^_^  
  
sorry it took me so long to update... but, um, I'm sorry if this chapter is too sappy, or weird, or whatever... I was kinda in a weird mood when I wrote it... so, yeah, if it sucks, just tell me, and I'll rewrite it! ~   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Just a little awkward...  
  
"K-kyou!?"   
  
Yuki panicked. 'Kyou...saw me crying- oh, God, I hope he doesn't know why... wait, no, why would he...but he still saw me *crying*... ugh, who knows what he thinks of me, now...' It was all he could do to stop himself from bursting into tears. He half-expected Kyou to jump up and start screaming at him. But then again, Kyou didn't seem like he wanted a fight... after all, he was in Yuki's room, sitting on his bed, with a look of... was that concern? on his face. "Yuki, what's wrong? Are you all right?" Yuki wanted to say, 'No, I'm not all right, I'm in love with you, you hate me, and it's killing me...' but all that came out was "Aa." 'Great. Real... articulate.' Here he was, in the lap of the guy of his dreams, and he couldn't even form words. 'Let's try that again.' "Um, well..." But, before he could say anything, he was cut off. "Yuki, I'm so sorry for what I said before! I didn't mean it... But, Shigure, he... I..." "I, I didn't mean it either." Then Yuki realized what Kyou had just said. "Wait... you didn't mean it? You, you really don't hate me?" He was so relieved! "Um, no, actually... I..."  
  
Kyou was shocked. What the heck was he saying? He *couldn't* continue his sentence... how could he tell the rat how he felt?! What if Yuki didn't feel the same way? What if he *laughed* at him? Why was he even in Yuki's room anyway?! He wanted to get up, to run out of the room, maybe go to the roof... definitely avoid Yuki for a while. But, he couldn't... Yuki was already upset... he didn't want to make things worse. And, what if Yuki *did* return his feelings? Looking down, he realized there was another reason to stay... 'Hm. Having a warm Yuki in your lap is an *awfully* nice feeling...' He felt a rumble rising in his throat.   
  
'Is he ever going to finish his sentence?' Yuki wondered what Kyou had meant to say, before he had stopped. 'He *what*?' A few minutes had passed, and Yuki was starting to feel uncomfortable... he wanted to say something, anything... if just to end the silence. He heard noise coming from the cat...not words, but he was... purring? 'That's a good thing, right? Guess I ought to tell him...' "Ne, Kyou, I think... well," He looked up, and almost melted from what he saw. Kyou had the most contented look on his face, his eyes half closed, lips curling up into a small smile. He looked so... beautiful, for lack of a better word. Yuki reached up, he wanted to touch Kyou's face, to make sure he was really Kyou, that he wasn't just dreaming. Realizing that was kind of... hard to do from the position he was in, he sat up, and heard Kyou whine. He started to say, "Shh, It's all right, I'll be back in a...", but, before he could finish, Kyou had pulled him into his lap again. Laughing softly, and *very* pleased, Yuki ran his fingers through soft, orange hair. 'At least I'm not lying face-down this time,' he thought.  
  
Bowing his head to get closer to Yuki's hand, Kyou moved back on the bed, pulling Yuki into sitting position in his lap. He had wanted to leave. He had wanted to forget he liked Yuki. He had wanted... but he had forgotten it, all of it, when Yuki started petting him... yes, that was the right word. Kyou really *was* a cat, at heart. And it felt *so* good, holding his mouse in his arms, with Yuki stroking his hair... he lowered his head, to rest it on Yuki's shoulder, and heard him sigh. 'I wonder, does he feel the same way I do?' 


	5. Confessions

~Yuki x Kyou, I don't own Fruits Basket...  
  
thank you lots and lots to everyone that reviewed ~ I never expected to get so many reviews! Wow I was soo suprised~ and really really happy! You guys are all way too nice ^_^ luv u all!  
  
um, there's a spoiler in this chapter (sorry... but, it's really little and if you don't know it you might not notice it's there anyway) so if you haven't seen the 4th DVD (don't remember which episode T_T) or read book 6 of the manga, you might not want to read this. Also, sorry, I may have made Yuki a little too critical of himself... but, I don't know, he just seems like the really self-conscious type to me.  
  
I know it took me a really long time to update... sorry, I'll try to update faster next time ^_^  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Confessions  
  
"uh, Yuki..." Kyou started. He wanted to ask, to make sure Yuki really did care about *him*; he thought so, and he hoped so, but he couldn't be sure... not unless he asked. After all, physical contact wasn't a normal thing for members of the jyuunishi. What if it was just a response to human contact? Kyou himself knew how much it hurt to be unable to embrace others. Then, another thought crossed his mind. Was Yuki even gay? He wanted to ask so many things, but first, he had to tell Yuki how he felt about him. If he didn't, his questions might scare Yuki away; that was the last thing he wanted...  
  
Yuki, startled at hearing Kyou's voice, realized what he was doing and started apologizing, completely forgetting he was still sitting in Kyou's lap. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, um," he couldn't finish his sentence, of course. There was no plausible reason for what he did other than the truth. And he wasn't about to tell Kyou *that*. But, if he didn't, would anything ever happen? Or would Yuki spend the rest of his life weighed down by unrequited love? Maybe he should tell him. Realizing where he was, he quickly moved off of Kyou, who sitting near the edge of the bed, with his back against Yuki's pillow. Apologizing again, and blushing more than he would have liked, Yuki moved so that he was leaning against the wall, sitting perpendicular to Kyou. Lost in his thoughts, he tried to decide which was worse: rejection, or never expressing his feelings. 'He held me...' The way he had felt when he had been in Kyou's arms, Yuki decided, was the nicest feeling he had ever experienced ; he had felt safe, and warm, and cared for...Actually, just being with Kyou lately made him feel that way. He had to tell Kyou. 'It's not like petting Kyou's head is any less weird than telling him I love him...' Also, he reasoned, Kyou was an extreme kind of person; he would either freak out or feel the same way. Everything was black or white to Kyou, he didn't want to see the shades of gray in between. There was no way he'd hesitate, he'd surely give a definite answer, even if he didn't do so with words. 'Just knowing how Kyou feels will be enough,' Yuki tried to convince himself, still uncertain despite his efforts. 'Okay, here goes.' "Kyou, I think I've... fallen for you..." 'Please don't hate me for it,' he added, silently.   
  
Kyou's eyes went wide; Yuki started to panic. His thoughts all ran together, streaming through his mind, too fast for him to keep track of them all. 'How could I have thought he cared about me, he loves Tohru, he was only trying to cheer me up, he's not gay, he's definitely going to hate me now, how could I have been so stupid!...' What would Kyou think of him now? He turned his head away so that Kyou wouldn't see how much it hurt. He didn't want more sympathy. He wasn't a child that needed to be cared for; he wasn't the prince everyone in school made him out to be. He wouldn't break if he was treated like a normal person... even if it hurt, much more than anything ever had before.  
  
Catching a glimpse of Yuki's look of dismay, before Yuki turned his head, Kyou realized Yuki had taken his shock the wrong way. Not that he could blame him. He had just been too surprised to answer right away. He was shocked that someone as beautiful as Yuki could love him, when he was so brash, always starting fights... and, without his bracelet, Kyou was a monster... "Yuki, you don't understand! I, I love you...probably more than you'll believe..." It was Yuki's turn to be shocked. Was Kyou only making fun of him? No, he wasn't cruel... Yuki was so relieved... and, although he was surprised, his eyes didn't widen until he Kyou leaned over Yuki, covering him with his torso, and pressed his warm lips to the other boy's. It was a very chaste kiss, but it meant more to Yuki than anything else could have at that moment. Yuki wanted it to last forever, but, of course, the kiss ended; when it did, he heard Kyou mumble something; it sounded like, "Arigatou." But what could Kyou be thanking *him* for? He should be thanking Kyou, Yuki thought; after all, even if he wasn't good at expressing emotion, Kyou had such a kind heart, he was gorgeous, perfect... he was so popular with their classmates, Tohru cared so much about him; and, yet, Kyou loved *Yuki*! Not anyone else. 'Probably more than you'll believe...', Kyou had said. Apparently, when he had said that, Kyou hadn't realized just how hard Yuki had fallen for him. He felt like he wanted to spend every minute of every day with Kyou until he died. But even that couldn't possibly be long enough. Someone honestly, truly cared about him for who he was, and that person just happened to be all of his dreams rolled into one person; flawless, in his eyes at least. And the fact that Kyou didn't quite realize how wonderful he was made him even cuter. 'He's so modest, thanking me, of all people...' "No... thank *you*,"Yuki said before leaning up, and kissing Kyou again. Caught up in other, more interesting things, neither of them noticed the door cracking open, just enough for the person on the other side to see them...  
  
review~ please! 


	6. Caught!

Yuki x Kyou   
  
~I don't own Fruits Basket.~  
  
wow... it took me forever to update... I'm sorry, I'll be better about that...promise!~ thank you sooo much to whoever is still reading this even though it's taking me forever to write it! And, as always, thanks to the people who reviewed~ you all rock~~~~~   
  
Chapter 6  
  
Caught!  
  
"Yuki..."   
  
"Kyou..."  
  
More kissing. And then... giggling? From where? Both boys got up with a start, suddenly brought back to reality. Yuki looked around... the lights weren't on, but he could see; being the mouse had it's perks. No one was in the room, the door was... hm. The door was closed before, wasn't it? He motioned to Kyou, who responded with a look of confusion. 'God, he looks cute like that!' "Kyou, the door!" he whispered. They both got up, Kyou opened the door, and... Shigure fell in.   
  
"Um...hi!" Shigure said brightly. 'Wow, that's disturbing...Shigure giggles?' Kyou thought, not really understanding why Yuki looked ten times paler than usual. Not that it didn't worry him. "Oi, Yuki... daijoubu ka?" Yuki swallowed hard, nodded, and said 'Aa, daijoubu.' Yuki blushed when he noticed Kyou was staring intently, concern obvious on his face. He wouldn't look at Kyou. Looking at Kyou when Kyou was worried... about him... would definitely make Yuki melt into a puddle of goo on the floor. Definitely not going to happen in front of Shigure, Yuki decided. 'Just, don't look at him. Don't look, don't look...' Shigure, seeing Kyou's face, Yuki's blush, and remembering what he heard before, burst out laughing again. "Aww, how cute! Kyou-chan and Yuki-kun are playing nice. I should go tell Tohru, she's always trying to help them get along!"   
  
"NO!" They answered in unison. "Don't tell Tohru," Yuki began, "she's going to be so upset, or angry... wait, she doesn't get angry. But, well, you know what we mean." Kyou finished, albeit clumsily. Considering how well each boy had convinced the other that he loved Tohru, they were both sure that everyone else thought the same thing. Well, now, everyone else but Shigure. They didn't want Tohru to think they had lied to her, or kept such a big secret from her, or anything. "Well, I hate to point out the obvious, but she *is* going to find out sometime, you know." Shigure said. "And I think everyone should know! Well, maybe not Akito. But you two are *so* cute together! Haven't you ever heard opposites attract? Who could be *more* opposite than you two? Well, wait, I can think of a few people... but anyway, you're perfect for each other!" Both Yuki and Kyou blushed at that. Shigure smirked, "Oh, by the way. Thanks to you two and your adorable confessions before, I have the inspiration I need for my next book!"  
  
After Shigure had left "so you two can be alone! I'm sure you don't want any interruptions", Kyou sat down on the bed. When Yuki went to sit down next to him, he tried to pull him into his lap, but Yuki stopped him. He looked at Yuki with the most adorable, questioning pout he could muster, and Yuki felt his body threatening to turn into goo again. Sighing, and, again, trying *not* to look at Kyou, he said, "Kyou, we have to figure out how to tell Tohru. *Then* we can have fun..." The mischievous smile on his face told Kyou that waiting could be a good idea. And, maybe, if he was a good boy, Yuki would be *extra* nice... Still, he couldn't help but feel disappointed when Yuki sat, facing him, about a foot away.  
  
Yuki was wondering how the heck he ever withstood Kyou paying attention to him before, without his knees getting weak and feeling lightheaded, not to mention blushing in shades of red that hadn't existed before. 'Maybe because he was always trying to kill me, or telling me that he hated me.' It was a good thing that things had gone the way they did. Yuki didn't know how much longer he could have taken the emotional trauma of being in love with someone he thought hated him. The angsty - pretty boy thing was getting old. Not that he liked it in the first place. 'Hn. I do *not* look like a girl.' Well, even if he did, Kyou liked him anyway, didn't he? Not much else mattered, at least not at the moment. "So. What do you think we should do, or say? I mean, we could have tried to keep it a secret, but now that Shigure saw us together..." Kyou groaned. "I don't know why we're so worried about this. Is anyone really going to care if we're together? I mean, look at our family! Your brother is definitely, um, different. Haru's had a crush on you forever. There is *no way* Shigure is totally straight, with those books he writes and his jokes..." 'Wow, Kyou looks so cute, all caught up in what he's saying...' That was it, Yuki couldn't take it anymore. They'd figure this out later. Kyou had a point, anyway. In one swift movement, he was straddling Kyou's lap, and he pressed his lips to Kyou's.   
  
Kyou was completely surprised. After all, Yuki was *not* the type to act on impulse. Not that he minded. No, he didn't mind at all... 'Hm, glad I was patient... seeing the mouse act like this is definitely worth the wait,' Kyou thought as he wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist and deepened the kiss. 'It's okay if Tohru finds out. It's not like she'll freak or anything. She's understanding...'Kyou decided to end that thought there. Of course Tohru would understand. After all, she was *Tohru*. So, what the hell was he worrying for when he had something so, perfect, gorgeous, tempting, right in *his lap*? Hm. He'd have to think of a perfect word to describe Yuki later. Pulling Yuki even closer to him, he lost himself in the other boy. 


	7. We'll tell her later

Yuki x Kyou  
  
~I don't own Fruits Basket~  
  
I'm so excited! over 50 reviews!!!! Seriously, I'm shocked, and really, really glad you guys like my fic so much! I definitely didn't expect that!~ yay for all my reviewers!   
  
Thanks lots and lots to everyone who read, and everyone who reviewed! ^_^ Extra 'thank you's to everyone that stuck with this fic since I put it up, even tho I'm bad about updating, and to Gia, cause she rocks! Well, you all rock, but you know what I mean. (Gia~ You review every time I put up a chapter and you even put me on your favorite authors ^_^ you're way too nice! Thanks so much~ oh, and, by the way, thanks for the nickname ~Iri~ it's so cute!)  
  
This chapter is kinda pointless, but, yes, the plot (? does it count as a plot? i wonder) *will* advance in the next chapter. Sorry it didn't in this one. It was too tempting to just write cute sappiness. (sappiness isn't a word is it?) And Yuki has some way OOC moments. Just so you know. (not like I've really written either of them in character at all...) Sorry... it was fun to write him that way, though.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
We'll tell her later...  
  
'This has to be the longest class ever.' Kyou wondered if *anyone* liked history. He sure didn't. Well, come to think of it... Tohru liked history. Yuki liked history. Wait, Yuki liked history... hm. Maybe history wasn't so bad, after all. But definitely not when it was the last class of the day, and the only thing that stopped him from going home. It wasn't like he didn't see Yuki in school, they had all the same classes... but he had a reputation to keep up! He *had* to "hate" the "k'so nezumi". No need for the whole school to know that they were together. They were guys. They were cousins. And the people at school probably wouldn't take that as well as their family would. Hell, it didn't matter, they had the damn curse anyway. They were allowed to be 'different'! He looked at the clock. Oh, wow, three whole minutes since the last time he looked. 'Maybe the damn thing's broken, it's probably been half an hour.' Hn. Wishful thinking. Well, only 15 minutes to go. He could stand it. What was that Tohru had said once? 'Patience is a virtue', or something like that. Well, he could be patient. No history class was going to beat Kyou Sohma, no matter *how* boring it was. Hm, he could see Yuki from his seat... 'Damn, bet he's the only guy that can make a school uniform look *that* good.' Staring wouldn't be *too* obvious would it? Heck, people stared at 'Prince Yuki' all the time, didn't they?  
  
Who knew walking home from school could be so nice? 'Although, I could think of something that would make it better...' Kyou thought, eying Tohru. Not that he had anything against the girl, she was a lovely person. Tried a little to hard, a little too close to perfect, but lovely anyway. His only problem with her was that, at the moment, she was kind of... walking between him and the object of his affection. *Not* a good thing. Hey, it could be worse. At least she wasn't competition. He knew full well that Yuki loved her, but in a different way. Sort of like a younger sister. 'Ha. He's mine.' But, competitive as he was, Kyou felt bad for Tohru, and hoped that she didn't like Yuki as much as he thought she did. Because there was no way he would give his mouse up, not even for Tohru. Paying more attention to his thoughts than to the task at hand- walking home- Kyou looked up and found himself a good hundred feet behind the others. He ran up to them, and found himself walking alongside Yuki, effectively putting the other boy in the center of their trio. That was usually Tohru's place, wasn't it? Oops. Maybe no one would notice. Not like he could change it now. That would make things seem stranger than they already did. Reaching the house, Kyou decided to go to the roof. That's where he did his best thinking, after all. He could think of what to say to Tohru, so he could walk with Yuki again tomorrow. It was no good trying to keep secrets from someone he lived with. Not that he wanted to keep secrets from Tohru, anyway. She was always so nice about everything. Maybe too nice; he knew that, sometimes, things upset her more than she let on. Like when he and Yuki had almost gone to the family party for New Year's. If they hadn't run into Hanajima, they would have had no idea she was home, crying... 'Aah, I hope she's gotten better about that.'   
  
"So this is where you are. Running off as soon as we get home, up to the roof... you don't love me anymore!" Yuki laughed and pretended to swoon, sitting down next to Kyou. "Hn, of course I love you," Kyou said, kissing him lightly. "Oh? You sure don't show it, leaving me all alone downstairs to cry myself to sleep..." "Cry yourself to sleep, right. At 4 o'clock in the afternoon." Yuki only laughed again, then wrapped his arms around Kyou's waist. "I missed you, you know!" "Aa. Missed you too. But I wanted to think. You're kind of... distracting, you know." Kyou replied with a smirk. "Think, huh? Worried about something?" Yuki looked at him with huge, questioning eyes, and Kyou found it hard not to kiss him. Damn, Yuki *was* distracting. "Yeah, did you forget Tohru's infatuation with you? It's going to be kind of hard to break it to her that you're... not into girls. Not to mention that you're mine," Kyou smirked again. "Hm, I'm yours, am I? Well, you'd better take good care of me, or I might have to go find *another* gorgeous, ruby-eyed redhead... by the way, did I mention how pretty your eyes are?" "No, you didn't," Kyou sighed. Yuki was definitely *not* making this easy for him. "Oh? Well, they're stunning." This said, he proceeded to stare into Kyou's eyes for the next few minutes. Just what was wrong with Yuki today? "Nothing's wrong with me, I just spent most of the day daydreaming about you instead of getting my schoolwork done," Yuki stated. At Kyou's look of surprise, he kissed his cheek and said, "It's not that hard to tell what you're thinking! It's written all over your face, you know. Okay, sorry, now I'll be serious." "Thanks. I think." 'Actually, I kind of like you like this,' Kyou silently added. "Do you think we should just tell her outright? It's not like she'll figure it out on her own, Tohru's many things but observant isn't one of them." "Well, that all depends on how obvious we are," Yuki said, "but I think we should just tell her. Otherwise she'd get upset, thinking we were hiding it from her." "All right, let's tell her at dinner." "Which is in an hour... what do you suggest we do until..." Yuki started. He didn't bother to finish his sentence, as he found himself already sitting in Kyou's lap with Kyou leaving a trail of kisses up his jaw. 


	8. Um, she'll take it well? Sure

Yuki x Kyou  
  
~I don't own Fruits Basket~  
  
I just watched a really cute, sappy, dramatic 50s romance movie... and it did scary things to this chapter. As always, thanks lots and lots to everyone who's reading this, and to everyone who reviewed ^_^ I'll try to get them in character! promise! (don't expect too much of me though...)   
  
Beware of very melodramatic, kind of OOC (of course) Tohru and Kyou.   
  
Chapter 8: Um, she'll take it well? Sure...  
  
"Oi, Yuki, Kyou! Dinner!"   
  
At Shigure's voice, Kyou sighed inwardly. 'Don't wanna go... wanna stay here...' Hm, how could he amend the situation? An idea popped into his head and he clamped his arms tight on Yuki's shoulders, keeping him in place. When he saw the look on Yuki's face, which clearly said 'What do you think you're doing, you know we have to go' he said "Just sit a few more minutes with me? Please?" The sun was setting, and the roof was the perfect place to watch the sky. And a Kyou with open arms was awfully tempting... "Okay. Just a few minutes though..."Resting his head on Kyou's shoulder, he felt a smile working it's way onto his face. Had he ever been this happy before?  
  
"*Yuki*! *Kyou*!" "Alright, alright!"   
  
"Hey, Yuki. Are we gonna tell her?" "I think we should, yes." "Uh, how?"  
  
Sitting at the table, halfway through the meal, Yuki still couldn't find an answer to Kyou's question. What *were* they going to say? "Yuki-kun?" Yuki snapped out of his reverie and looked up. "Yes, Honda-san?" "What do you think?" 'Damn, I probably should have been paying attention...' "Um, about what?" "About the history project, of course! Hey, are you feeling all right? You seem kind of out of it this evening." she put her hand to his forehead. "No, no fever..." "A-ah I'm fine, Honda-san, just thinking. Yes, I think that it shouldn't be too hard, especially since it's a group project..." 'That's right. The history project. He, Tohru, and Hanajima were working together... how the hell did *that* happen? Oh, yeah- Hana had said something about it being 'an easy A, working with the prince and all.' Great, as if it was bad enough he wasn't working with Kyou, now he had to deal with Tohru's scary friend. He just couldn't say 'no' to Tohru when her eyes went all big and watery... 'I definitely have to work on that.' Not that he would have said no to Hana, either. She was *not* a good person to make angry. 'I wonder who's worse, the denpa or the yankee...' Tohru smiled her hundred-watt smile at him. Smiling back, he wondered if all that smiling she did made her face hurt. "That's great! I was kind of worried that it would take a while." A few minutes later, she said "Oh, I almost forgot! Hana-chan's coming over later so we can get started. I already asked Shigure, he said it was fine..." 'Damn that Shigure," Yuki thought as he glared at the dog who had put on his most innocent face.  
  
'This evening sure isn't going as planned.' Neither Kyou nor Yuki had told Tohru yet, mostly because they couldn't think of anything to say. 'This isn't such a big deal! Why can't I say anything?' Of course, he already knew the answer to that. How does one go about telling a girl that has a crush on him, someone he cares about a great deal and supposedly returns her feelings, that he's gay? Not to mention, gay with his cousin, who also supposedly likes her. Their so called 'love triangle' was a lot more twisted than anyone seemed to think. He sat in the living room with Tohru, waiting for Hanajima to arrive. 'I can think of a number of things I'd rather be doing right now. Like sitting on the roof with Kyou. Or sleeping. Or cuddling with Kyou. Or maybe even finishing my homework in peace...*alone*.' Anything but spending an extended period of time with an overly- cheerful girl (whom he loved dearly like a sister and respected a great deal... it was just that ray-of-sunshine routine got on his nerves sometimes) and her friend that obviously suspected something about the Sohma family. He absent-mindedly wondered if he should just do the entire project himself, at least he wouldn't have to deal with stuff like this. 'No, Tohru would be upset. And she might think that I doubted her ability to do the work. And then she'd apologize repeatedly for a few days straight.' No, he couldn't do that. The apologizing always made him feel so *guilty*!  
  
"Your vibes have changed. Significantly... it's obvious something has transpired. There is a lot less... anger than there used to be." "A-ah! Hanajima-san, k-konbanwa!" Where the hell did *she* come from? He hadn't heard the doorbell. "I'm a few minutes late, and Tohru had started to worry. She was waiting outside when I arrived." Wait, he hadn't said anything! How did she know what he had been thinking? "It's not that hard to read one's emotions when they're clearly written in their facial expressions..." 'She did it again... damn, she'd better not be able to use her denpa-abilities to read my thoughts...' That would definitely spell trouble for the Sohma's. "So, about the project!" Tohru started, then thought a minute. "Wait, Hana-chan, I'm sure you'd like some sweets... I'll go make some tea before we start." "Thank you, Tohru..."   
  
Once Tohru was out of sight, Hana said, "About what I said about your vibes before... I have an idea as to what the reason is. Although Kyou isn't around, I have recently sensed he has changed in a similar manner... in fact, it's nearly identical...from your behavior towards each other in school, I assume the hatred I sensed in you was towards each other... but the change was so gradual that I almost didn't notice it. In fact, the only reason that I *did* notice is that it seems to have gone in the opposite direction..." "Uh, um... I don't know what you're talking about... I can't stand Kyou..." "Your aura seems to say that you're worried... and you're a terrible liar. You love him, far deeper than friendship... I can sense it. Do you not?" "N-no, really... um, you see..." He stammered for a few minutes, not really knowing what to say.It wasn't bad enough Hana knew... well, bad was an understatement. He had to come up with a plausible excuse, something that would convince her that she was wrong... or at least get to Tohru before Hana said anything. But, before he even had time to think, Tohru burst into the room, tears in her eyes. Damn, not the crying thing *again*...  
  
"What!? Y-you don't! It can't be...Yuki--tell me it's not true, that you love *me*, I love you...so much, tell me you feel the same way... I know you do, that's how it's supposed to be..." Hana interrupted, "I think I have overstayed my welcome, I'll see myself out... history can wait until tomorrow. Good night... and Tohru, if you need me..." By the time the the door had shut, Tohru was nearly hysterical. "It's not true! I know it isn't! Maybe Hana-chan's not feeling well, she was looking a little pale," 'She's always pale, it's nothing unusual...', Yuki thought; "I'm sure she read you wrong... she must have been reading your feelings for me, yeah, that's it..." "A-ano, Honda-san..." "It's not true, not true..." "If you'd give me a chance to explain... Yes. Kyou and I are... together, it's true...and I love him, but you don't know the entire story. I also love you, Honda-san..." 'As a sister,' he silently added, "but it could never be, you know that as well as I... I could never wish for you to be with me, it wouldn't be fair to you... you deserve someone that can love you with his whole heart, that can be there for you, someone without a family that will only, at best, tolerate you... and I... I can't even embrace you without turning into a mouse..." "Sniffling, she said, "You- you really do love me? I, I'm so sorry, I got so upset. I never even thought things through... you were only thinking of me... so selfless... I'm so sorry..." "Don't worry, Honda-san, I understand completely... I didn't mean for you to find out this way... I wanted to tell you so badly, but I couldn't find the right words..." he kissed her forehead, and she said, "I'm, going upstairs... again, I'm sorry..."She started to walk away, and only then did Yuki notice Kyou standing in the doorway to the kitchen, looking at him with such an awful mix of anger, pain, and sadness on his face that Yuki felt his heart break. 


	9. Don't bother to explain, I understand pe...

Yuki x Kyou  
  
~I don't own Fruits Basket~  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, you rock!   
  
I reuploaded the first few chapters- the ones without paragraphs-cause they were kinda bothering me ^_^ and, to anyone who wants this to have a lemon... I'm really sorry, but I'm kinda pathetic and the story's probably going to stay PG... highest, PG-13. I wish I could write one, but I really doubt that I'd be able to... it would probably suck if I tried. (My friends say I'm too naive for my own good.)  
  
Um, if you thought Kyou was melodramatic in the last chapter... he's even worse in this one! And even more OOC! (yay for my inability to keep them in character! wow it's sad)   
  
O-kay... I really don't like this chapter much. I rewrote it like 4 times and still don't like it. Sorry if it's a waste of time to read... but I wrote the next chapter and I like that one! So I guess I'm just going to post this as is... if it's horrible tell me, I'll try to rewrite it again ^_^  
  
Chapter 9: Don't bother to explain- I understand perfectly  
  
"K-kyou..."  
  
Kyou didn't look at him, only walked away, heading in the general direction of (of course) the ladder to the roof. Yuki stood there for a few minutes, contemplating what to do, and what Kyou could be so upset about... 'I mean, sure, I told her I loved her, but I told her that I loved him, too... and he *knows* I love her like a sister... he does too! He's acting like a child! He knows better than that! What did he expect me to say? `No, Honda-san, to tell you the truth, I'm gay! I couldn't love you, not even if I wanted to!`? Who knows how she would have taken it! And it's not like I planned the way she found out!' Too preoccupied with his thoughts to pay attention to where he was walking, he hardly noticed he had left the room until found himself halfway up the ladder. He had intended to go to his room to think... Oh, what the hell, talking to Kyou was the only way to amend the situation, right? He couldn't stand having his love so angry with him. 'Okay. I'm gonna explain, he'll forgive me, I know he will.' Then he realized that talking to an irate Kyou was probably a very bad idea. That is, of course, unless he wanted to be thrown off the roof. But, if Kyou was upset enough to want to do that, then, maybe he deserved a few broken bones. They'd heal. Maybe faster than his heart, if Kyou didn't forgive him. 'What am I going to say? He's probably so mad he won't listen to me. God, please let him forgive me...' He started to approach Kyou, then faltered; 'I don't want to see his face looking like... *that* again..." He started walking again. 'I have to explain...' He only hoped he could find his voice while he tried to explain. It was killing him to see Kyou so upset. And the fact that it was his fault only made matters worse. "Kyou? Can we talk?"  
  
Kyou felt like he might be sick. 'It was okay before I told him... but now... I can't live without him.' How could Yuki do this to him? 'Hah, knew it was too good to be true... I thought Tohru was like a sister to him... Damn, I'm stupid. I thought he was mine, but how the hell could someone as wonderful want *me*? Of course he loves Tohru, they deserve each other- they're both freaking perfect. He says he loves us both, but I don't want to share him! I want his heart, all to myself. ...Damn that sounds selfish. This sucks. I bet he'd rather have Tohru. Not that I can blame him; who would want an ugly monster like me? What was I thinking, falling for him... He's too good for me. He's got a great personality, at least when he feels like showing it. Not to mention, he's drop-dead gorgeous. Heh, must be great, bat your eyelashes and half the school swoons. I've gotta get over him... Damn, it hurts! The poor cat, the one that no one ever loved, scratch me behind the ears and I'm yours. I'm pathetic.' What the hell was he doing? He couldn't let this get to him! Nope, it didn't bother him at all! 'Come on, Kyou, it's not like you believe in `true love` and all that crap anyway.' He was fine when no one loved him before, why should he need anyone to now? 'What the hell am I supposed to do? It hurts to need him like this... but I do... and I want him to love me with his whole heart, I don't want it to be like this!' He heard from behind him, "Kyou? Can we talk?"   
  
'Damn, I'm getting too predictable... of course he knew I'd be here. And how the hell did he get here without me noticing? I usually hear anything and everything that happens within 30 feet of me, I'm a cat for God's sake!' He silently ranted until he remembered he still hadn't answered Yuki, who had approached him nearly five minutes ago. 'Doubt I want to hear what he has to say, I'm not in the mood for some lame apology...' No way was he going to cry or something horribly embarrassing like that, and he didn't trust himself to give an answer without showing how upset he was, so, angry with himself, he decided Yuki didn't deserve a response. 'Yeah. *Real* mature.' "Kyou, let me explain..." 'Great, he's going to give me some stupid explanation... Don't wanna hear it...' "What is there to explain? You love Tohru, you lied to me when you said you were mine." "W-wait, Kyou...!" "Don't worry, I understand perfectly... I know you love me, I believe you." his voice cracked a little, and he hoped Yuki didn't notice. "But I can never have your whole heart. It's all right. I don't mind being second to little miss perfect." "No! You're wrong! That's not it at all, just let me explain!" Voice shaking in spite of himself, Kyou said, "It's all right, Yuki, I understand. And I love you, I always will. My heart is all yours, if you ever decide you want it. See you later. I'm going for a walk." As soon as he finished speaking, he jumped off the roof and went into the forest. "He... he entirely misunderstood." 'How am I going to explain if he won't listen?'   
  
Yuki felt a few warm tears slide down his cheeks. It made him feel pathetic, but he couldn't stop them. God, was he ever right about Kyou seeing everything in black and white. He had taken an idea and run with it! How did Kyou wind up with a conclusion like *that*?! All he had said was that he loved both of them! He never said he loved Tohru more! And, if Kyou would have listened to him, he would have explained that it wasn't the same kind of love! Tohru was like a sister... and Kyou *definitely* knew Yuki wasn't into girls! Then he started to think. Kyou hadn't tried to hit him. That meant that Kyou wasn't angry; he was distraught, and that scared Yuki. He had never seen Kyou like this before. 'It was just a stupid misunderstanding! I try to soften the blow to Honda-san's emotions, and this is what happens?' God, he was beginning to hate history. If it wasn't for that stupid project... He sat down and pulled his knees to his chest, staring into the night. But, no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't see Kyou. Where had he gone? 'Kyou's so impulsive... and he obviously doesn't have a clear mind right now.' He was worried. What if something happened to Kyou while he was out there? What if he was hurt and couldn't get help? Even if Kyou wouldn't talk to him, even if Kyou never forgave him, he still loved Kyou and couldn't bear to see something happen to him. 'Ah, I've got to get my mind off of him, I'm sure he's fine. He took care of himself for years... if I go after him, he's only going to get more upset... okay. Distractions, distractions...' Yuki sang quietly to himself ('Kyou loves this song'), tried to think about schoolwork ('Kyou said he needed help with the math assignment...'), counted stars ('That group of stars looks an awful lot like a cat.'). Finally went downstairs to his room, because the roof made him think of that afternoon, and Kyou. He started to read. After ten minutes of reading the same paragraph ('Kyou always teases me about reading `english class books` for fun...') he decided it was useless to try to distract himself; he was (obviously) failing miserably.   
  
Kyou walked for a while, staring at the ground; when he was about a mile from the house he stopped. Rubbing fists against his eyes, he was able to blink back the warm tears that were threating to cascade down his face. He would *not* let himself cry. Kyou Sohma would *not* cry over a boy, no matter much Kyou loved him, no matter how wonderful he was, how handsome, how... 'STOP IT! Stop being so weak! He is *not* wonderful! I do *not* love him,' Kyou lied to himself. He would not cry. Not in public, at least. Crying was horribly degrading. When he was alone in his room, it was bad enough- he saw himself cry and it disgusted him. But in public, *other people* could see him... that was mortifying. If someone saw him crying, he wouldn't be able to face them ever again. Although the acres of woods around Shigure's house weren't exactly public property, he couldn't risk it. So he resorted to punching trees. Yeah, that was masculine enough. 'I' [punch] 'do' [punch] 'not' [punch] 'love' [punch] 'Yuki' [punch] 'anymore' [punch] 'I' [punch] 'do'... He had to stop, his knuckles were shredded and starting to bleed from the rough surface of the bark. 'Heh, at least the pain takes my mind off of him.' His hand didn't hurt half as much as his heart. 'Why the hell did I let down my barriers...I used to be so strong!' He didn't stand a chance. Yuki's heart would never belong to him alone. 


	10. You know you're getting desperate when

Yuki x Kyou  
  
~I don't own Fruits Basket~  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed ^_^ You rock~ And thanks for sticking with the story despite the last chapter's pathetic-ness.  
  
I will definitely, definitely try to get them more in character in this chapter. I hope.   
  
I mentioned Yami no Matsuei in this chapter... don't own that either.  
  
I'm going away for like a week and a half or something and I won't be able to use the internet... T_T sorry... So I'll try to update as soon as I get back!   
  
Chapter 10: You know you're getting desperate when...   
  
Kyou had effectively avoided Yuki for an entire day. He had only spoken to him when it was absolutely necessary. He couldn't face him. It made his chest ache and his head hurt. What was worse, he was afraid he would show how pathetic he was. Not going to happen. No way. Boys were *not* supposed to get to the tough, emotionless guy that he tried to be. He was so angry at himself, how could he be weak enough to allow another person to affect him like this? What the hell had gotten into him, anyway? He had no problem hiding his love for Yuki for years... and, he had hid it so well! It had gotten to the point where he was used to, and barely noticed how much the other boy affected him... why couldn't he squelch it now, too?  
  
Yuki was getting really... frustrated. And the frustration wasn't making him angry; just sad. 'And tired,' he noted. He hadn't exactly been able to sleep, his mind had done nothing but frantically try to think of a way to make Kyou forgive him. He still didn't see why Kyou was as upset as he was. Okay, he could understand him being upset. He hadn't told Honda-san the truth, not exactly. But it wasn't *that* bad, was it? He really didn't understand Kyou. '...that's probably a problem in itself.' Glad it was Saturday, Yuki was heading up the stairs to his room, when he heard the most irritating sound imaginable ring out through the house. 'Oh God, not him. I can't take it. Not today.'  
  
"Yuki! Oh, where is my adorable little brother? I have come to bond with you, to make our brotherly love even stronger! It's been an eternity since we last met! I'm terribly sorry, I'm sure you missed me, because I know you love me as much as I you! And I know you're dying to talk to me, to tell me all your joys and ask advice about all your problems!" 'Advice? He'd better just be going on about another of his stupid ideas to make us closer... if Shigure said anything, I swear...' "Um, big brother. It's... you. How, um, special." "Oh my GOD! 'Gure! Did you hear what my lovely Yuki just said?! He said it was SPECIAL that I'm here! He didn't threaten to kill me! He didn't tell me to get out! He didn't even yell at me! I am succeeding! I am breaking the barriers between us, forging a wonderful, unbreakable bond between us! Remember this, Yuki! I am always here for you! Always! Anything you want to talk about, just ask me!" "A-aa. Okay. I'll remember that. I'm sorry, but I'm kind of tired. I'm going upstairs, I think I'll sleep for a little while." "All right, my kawaii little brother! Sweet dreams! And, don't worry! I'll still be here when you wake up!" 'Sweet dreams... right. If I'm lucky enough to dream that Kyou forgives me... I hope I'll sleep forever.' "Uh, thanks."   
  
With that, Yuki went upstairs. He doubted he could sleep, he'd probably end up staring at the ceiling for an hour or so. He just didn't want to face his brother. He didn't have the energy. He had even been civil to Ayame earlier. Sarcastic, yes, but Ayame was self-absorbed enough to take it as a compliment. Or maybe he was just really dense. Maybe both. Once Yuki was in his room, staring at the ceiling, (of course. He should be so lucky as to be able to sleep) he heard a knock on his door. His heart went to his throat- maybe it was Kyou! Maybe he had actually calmed down, at least enough for logical thought processes to function. Kyou would realize he was overreacting, and let him explain- wouldn't he? Because overreacting was an understatement for the way Kyou had responded to the situation. "Come in..." "Um, Yuki?" 'Great... Tohru. The one that started the whole damn thing in the first place.' Well, that wasn't fair. Hanajima had definitely been a catalyst. And he probably could have been a little less... nice, and a little more truthful when he was explaining things to Tohru. He hadn't *ever* been attracted to her. Not physically. She had a the most wonderful personality, but he never felt that he loved her, at least not romantically. It wasn't her fault. She was just... born wrong. He had never wanted to be with her, let alone needed her like he needed Kyou. He had never needed anyone- or anything, for that matter- like he needed Kyou. Air, food, water, Kyou... if he had to pick between the four... if Kyou wasn't there, what would be his reason for breathing? There was no doubt in his mind that Kyou owned his heart. It was almost as if it had literally been removed from his chest and given to Kyou. It hurt when he wasn't there. He felt empty.  
  
"What is it, Honda-san?" Yuki wanted to get this conversation over with as soon as possible, he didn't want to hear any more apologies or see any more tears. They were what had melted his resolve, the reason he had softened his words to the point where they were easily misunderstood. "Um, you know... I haven't really seen you and Kyou together at all lately... are you really...?" Just what the *hell* was she getting at?! "Yes, Honda-san. I love Kyou and I need him... to tell you the truth, when I said that I loved you... I *do* love you. Like a sister, the sister I always wanted... you are the kindest, most honest, hard-working person I have ever met. You're perfect- but, I regret to say, I am... just not interested in girls..." He said. "I never meant to mislead you. I love Kyou, he means everything to me." "So, why...?" "When he overheard me speaking to you the other day, he misunderstood... And now..." He saw her eyes fill up, and hoped she wasn't going to freak out again because he didn't love her. He couldn't deal with that right now. "I-I'm so sorry! Yuki-kun, I never meant to come between you two... when I went upstairs last night, I thought about it, and I realized that there was no way you could be straight..." 'Uh, what's that supposed to mean?' Yuki wondered, sweatdropping despite the situation, "and I decided that you guys are just adorable together! You're even cuter than Hisoka and Tsuzuki from Yami no Matsuei!" "Who?" Yuki asked. Just what the hell was Yami no Matsuei, anyway? "Oh! I guess you've never seen it, Yami no Matsuei's this cute show I watch every week with Hana-chan and Uo-chan, it's about..." "Ah, Honda-san, it's all right, I don't really want to know what it's about... and I'd rather not talk much longer about Kyou and me..." "O-oh, I'm sorry to have brought it up..." "Oh!! My darling otouto! Yami no Matsuei is a wonderful show, you *must* watch it sometime! I have a stupendous idea; we can watch it *together*! Tohru, I must say, you have marvelous taste in yaoi! And Yuki! I am so glad you have found true love! But why didn't you TELL me!? How COULD you? I'm hurt! But, don't worry! I'll forgive you for not telling me! It's been so long since we've talked, after all. Oh, yes! You have problems, do you not? I'm confident that I will be able to solve them for you! Actually, more than confident! I'm positive! So, if you'll excuse us, Miss Tohru- unless, of course, you'd like to help?" "N-no, that's okay... and thank you for the compliment... I'll just... be downstairs if you need me."  
  
"Ayame... what the hell were you doing, listening outside my door!? Why the hell are you here in the first place?! Actually, don't bother. I don't care. I'm not in the mood for this. Just. Please. Leave. Me. Alone." 'Well, so much for nice. But it's worth it if he goes away.' "Yuki," Ayame said, his voice quiet and his tone compassionate, which surprised Yuki, "You really do love him, don't you? If you honestly love Kyou, then you have to tell him. If it's true, and it comes from the heart, he'll believe you... I know he will. Kyou is a lot more adept at dealing with others than he lets on. He probably only got so angry because he loves you as much as you love him. Jealousy makes people do strange things. And to hear that your true love loves someone else..." "But, oniisan, he won't talk to me... he won't even give me a chance to explain. And he said so many awful things... I'm sure he hates me," Yuki said. "Yuki, if you approach him the right way, I'm sure he'll listen." "What could be the right way? I've tried everything I can think of!" "Hm, I have an idea." A grin spread across Ayame's face, and Yuki found himself smiling, too, despite himself. He couldn't believe it. He was actually going to take advice from *Ayame*? 


	11. what the hell?

Yuki x Kyou  
  
~I don't own Fruits Basket~  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed ^_^ Sorry it took so long to update. I didn't get to go online for like 3 weeks T_T ...So sad!   
  
Chapter 11: What the hell...?!  
  
Kyou woke up early, as usual. He went through his normal morning routine. Brush his teeth. Change his clothes. Attempt to brush his hair. Something wasn't right though. Normally, Tohru would be cooking breakfast, and humming to herself, making another wonderful breakfast, proving yet again that she was just... perfect. But, no, there was no humming, no delicious aroma wafting up the stairs. Instead, he smelled something... burning? 'Uso! She can mess up!?' He thought about it. 'No way, I'm probably still asleep or something.' Just in case he wasn't dreaming, he decided to go downstairs and see what was happening. 'Can't just sit here and let the house burn down.' After all, what would he do if something happened to Yuki? Last night, he had decided *he* was the one that ought to apologize. He had *really* overreacted. 'Hope he'll forgive me. He probably thinks I'm some kind of psycho.' He made his way downstairs, expecting to see a sobbing Tohru. He felt sorry for her, just a little bit. He knew what it felt like to mess up. It sucked. When he saw the kitchen, Kyou jumped. What he saw was even weirder than Tohru messing up. "Y-yuki!? Why are you up this early? Where's Tohru? And, what the hell are you doing, anyway?"  
  
Sheepishly, Yuki turned to face Kyou. This definitely wasn't going as planned. Smoke was coming out of the pan on the stove. There was a broken egg on the floor. A pile of charred... pancakes? were on a plate. Batter was all over the counter, not to mention on the ceiling. How had he managed to do *that*, anyway? 'Didn't Tohru say this was an *easy* recipe?' He tried to sound cheerful. "Um, cooking?"   
  
Kyou wondered just what the hell was going on. Yuki couldn't cook to save his life. Everyone knew that. "Is Tohru sick or something? If she is, why didn't you ask me to cook? You know I, um, ah, have more practice than you."  
  
"No, Tohru's fine, I just thought I'd give her a break, you know, she does so much for us and all..." Damn, probably not the best thing to say to Kyou. Knowing him, he'll probably interpret it as 'I'm doing favors for Tohru because I just love her sooo much.' "Um, and, well, I was trying to make breakfast special today! You know, it's Sunday and all. Happy Sunday!" 'Wow that was lame.' Yuki knew he should never have taken Ayame's advice. 'Make him feel special! Make sure he knows that he means everything to you! Go out of your way to do things for him, things that you would never do for anyone else!' Ayame had said. He had also said something about playing up the 'uke' role, whatever that meant. Since Ayame had more experience with stuff like this, Yuki had figured it was a good idea. Well, as good as anything coming from Ayame could possibly be. Actually, it wasn't a bad concept, but cooking was definitely not the right approach. It *was* something he would never do for anyone, but there was a good reason for that. He couldn't boil water. And, in retrospect, he decided it made him seem like a housewife from a 50's tv show. He pictured himself in an apron, Kyou kissing him on the cheek then going off to work. Hey, submission was fine. But he hated seeming feminine. And him, cooking, was just wrong. He must have been really out of it when he had decided to go along with this plan... At least Tohru had been willing to help, and stayed upstairs while he attempted to make a special breakfast for Kyou.  
  
Okay, it was official. Yuki had lost his mind. "Ah, yeah. Happy Sunday. But, you know, I'm kinda shocked that you're up this early. What is it, 6:30? Have you *ever* gotten up this early before?"  
  
"Ah, you know, every once in a while I just wake up early and can't get back to sleep!" A lie. Yuki was a zombie in the morning. It had taken 3 alarm clocks to get him out of bed, and half a pot of coffee to wake him up enough to function.   
  
"Really. Well, whenever that happens, you know where to find me..." Kyou said. He could tell Yuki was upset from the disaster in the kitchen, so he continued, "Now let's try to clean this up..."  
  
Yuki knew that Kyou loved the quiet, calm time before everyone else woke up. Had Kyou really offered to spend that time with him? 'I guess I'd better wake up early more often!' Yuki felt himself blush. "Thanks. I'm sorry... I didn't mean for this to happen..." "Well, of course not!" Kyou smiled. Seeing the plate of food, he added, "And I'll even eat these if you want me to. It's not every day I get to eat something *you* cooked!"  
  
"Ah, no, that's okay, they'll probably kill you or something..." Yuki said. "Thanks for the offer, though... Hey, before we clean this up, can I talk to you for a minute?" Forget Ayame's plan. He was just going to talk to Kyou. Even if he didn't listen, it would make Yuki feel at least a little better.  
  
"Yeah, um I kinda want to talk to you too."  
  
"You first, then." Yuki said. He didn't want to pour his heart out, only to hear that Kyou hated him.  
  
"Uh, okay. You know, I'm really sorry... for reacting the way I did... I know you didn't mean it the way it sounded, and I know you were only trying to keep Tohru from freaking out more than she already had."  
  
'What? He's not mad?!' "No, Kyou, I'm the one that should be apologizing, I should have told her things just as they are. Softening the blow was a bad idea... I straightened it out as soon as I realized that... I'm so sorry, please, forgive me?"  
  
"There's no way I could stay mad at you! But, will you forgive *me* for getting so angry like that?"  
  
"Hey, I'm flattered you care that much! I was never annoyed... just afraid you'd stay mad at me forever! That would kill me..."  
  
"I love you too much to do that."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"Now about the kitchen..."  
  
Yuki pouted. "You know, I was trying to make a special breakfast for you. I wanted it to be perfect! I wanted you to come downstairs, expecting to see Tohru, and see me instead, and be excited! And happy! And proud of me! Not to mention, shocked to find out that I can cook! You know, you're the only person I would ever try to cook for." He wrinkled his nose. "It's too messy."  
  
"Ah, I see. So, I'm your victim of choice? I'm honored."  
  
"Hey! I was trying my hardest!"  
  
"I know, I know. Next time, leave the cooking to me, okay? Don't want you getting dishpan hands from cleaning up."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Well, you're so pretty and all... can't have rough hands ruining the look."  
  
"I guess it wasn't as bad as it looked." Yuki said when they finished cleaning. "What now? We still have an hour before the others come downstairs."  
  
"You know, I still can't believe you woke up this early. You really did that just for me?"  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"That may be the best compliment I've ever received."  
  
Yuki blushed. "It's, I mean, you're more than worth it... anyway. What do you usually do this time in the morning?"  
  
"Sit on the roof. Watch the sun rise. Think. I don't know, whatever I feel like doing."  
  
"Well, how about it?"  
  
As Kyou followed Yuki up to the roof, he wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his neck. "You're the first person to care about me this much. Thank you."  
  
"Of course. I love you, you know that." 


	12. Apology Accepted

Yuki x Kyou  
  
~I don't own Fruits Basket~  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers ^_^ love u all.   
  
Sorry it took me so long to update...   
  
Chapter 12: Apology accepted  
  
"Ooh, I see the two lovebirds have made up." Shigure peered over the top of the ladder going to the roof, a goofy smile on his face.  
  
"(groan) What do *you* want?" Kyou said. "Be quiet. He's sleeping, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know. And it's just about the cutest thing I've ever seen! Yuki curled up into ball, head in your lap, and you sitting there with a soft smile on your face, watching him sleep. Oh, you guys just keep giving me more and more ideas for books! I'm sure Mit-chan is going to be just thrilled!"  
  
'Ah, great. I guess that means we're the epitome of sappy, cliche romance...' "Hey, he's tired. How often do you see Yuki out of bed at this hour?"  
  
"Yeah, I was kinda wondering about that. I don't think I've *ever* seen him up this early. Not that he's exactly awake, but..."  
  
"Yeah I get the point. I actually feel kinda bad, it's my fault he got up so early. He was afraid *I* was mad at *him*. And here I was, thinking it was the other way around."  
  
"So you've had your first lover's spat, hm? And your relationship survived it... guess that makes it official."  
  
"Uh, yeah, whatever. So what the hell are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Just came up to tell you that breakfast is ready."  
  
"It can't be ready! Yuki was supposed to make breakfast, and he was, until..."  
  
"Until he almost burned down the kitchen?"  
  
"It wasn't *that* bad!"  
  
"Well, however bad it was, after you guys went up to the roof, Tohru somehow found out that breakfast hadn't been cooked and went to cook it herself."  
  
"'Found out'...does that mean you was spying on us?"  
  
"Oh, how could you *say* such a thing?! I'm wounded! Don't you have any faith in me at all?!"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"...fine. Just come down to breakfast already."  
  
"But what about Yuki?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"I don't wanna wake him up..."  
  
"Well, if you don't want to come down, I don't mind being alone with Tohru..."  
  
'...creepy old man. Guess I'd better go down, no one deserves to be stuck with *him*. So, how do I go about this? I really don't want to wake him up...'  
  
"Yeah, we'll be there in a few minutes. So go on ahead, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Kyou-chan."  
  
"*Don't* call me that!"  
  
"Okay, okay..." With that, Shigure left, back down the ladder. 'Wait, damn... I can't carry Yuki down the ladder... we'd fall... Okay! I know what to do!'  
  
Sometimes being the cat came in handy. Such as when you wanted to jump off the roof holding your sleeping boyfriend, and land without waking him up. Yeah, being the cat could have it's up sides.  
  
"Kyou-kun! Shigure-san, I thought you said they were coming downstairs? ...Kyou-kun! And Yuki-kun!"  
  
"Shh, he's still sleeping!"  
  
"Sorry. Why did you come in through the front door? I thought you were on the roof!"  
  
"We were! I didn't want to wake him up and I couldn't figure out how to get down the ladder any other way. I'll be right back, I'm just going to bring Yuki upstairs."  
  
"Huh? Hm? You called me?"  
  
"Forget it, looks like he's awake, Kyou-chan."  
  
"Don't call me..."  
  
"I know, sorry. Force of habit."  
  
"Suure. Habit... Break it."  
  
"Um, not that I really mind, but why are you holding me, Kyou?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry, you were sleeping on the roof and I didn't want to wake you up."  
  
"The roof... how did we get in here then? Don't tell me you carried me down the ladder..."  
  
"Um, no, I jumped off."  
  
"*What*?!" Three voices sounded alarmed.  
  
"Damn, what's *with* you three? I'm a cat, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"I forgot."  
  
"Sorry, Kyou-kun."  
  
"Anyway, let's eat breakfast before it gets cold!"  
  
"Breakfast?"  
  
"I made it, Yuki-kun! Sorry, I know you wanted to cook, but since..."  
  
"No, thanks... I doubt anything I made was edible."  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't *that* bad."  
  
"Yeah, I didn't think it would have been... but you wouldn't let me eat it!"  
  
"What, you think I'm gonna chance killing off my boyfriend?!"  
  
"I doubt it would have *killed* me..."  
  
"I don't want to make you sick, either!"  
  
"Hey, I wouldn't mind... then you'd have to nurse me back to health, hm?" Kyou started nuzzling Yuki's neck, then kissed his cheek.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Guys, not at the breakfast table! You're making me lose my appetite!"  
  
"Shut up, Shigure! You're just jealous."  
  
"I know, I am, I'm so lonely... poor me, right, Tohru?"  
  
"Shigure..."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll stop, I'm sorry!"  
  
The rest of the meal was basically quiet, and, after Shigure had gone back to working on his current novel and breakfast was cleaned up, Tohru asked,   
  
"Yuki-kun? Could I talk to Kyou-kun a minute?"  
  
"Of course! I'll be upstairs if you need me."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What's wrong, Tohru?"  
  
"Nothing, but..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"I- I'm really sorry I caused a problem between you and Yuki, and I'm glad that you're not angry with each other anymore... I really am sorry."  
  
"No, don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault, anyway. It was my fault for getting so upset..."  
  
"No, I mean, I think I might have interpreted it the same way you did, if I was in your situation."  
  
"But still..."  
  
"I'm sorry that I got so upset to hear you two were together, also... I really am happy for you, it was just that I..."  
  
"You love Yuki, too, don't you."  
  
"I... yes, I guess I do."  
  
"I'm sorry for taking him from you."  
  
"No, you didn't take him; he wasn't mine to begin with, and it wouldn't have worked, anyway... now, I just want you two to be happy."  
  
"Thanks, Tohru."  
  
"So, now that you and Yuki are together..."  
  
"We gotta find a guy for you, huh?!"  
  
"W-what?!"  
  
"Yeah! This'll be fun! So, name a guy! I'll get him to ask you out!"  
  
"Kyou-kun! No! I'm fine! Really!"  
  
"Fine, fine. But if you want my help..."  
  
"Okay, I'll ask, promise. Now go back to Yuki!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
  
On his way up the stairs, Kyou realized that he was truly happy... and decided he would never let Yuki go again.  
  
~ooh really really sappy ending... I'm sorry... but I couldn't really think of a way to end it.  
  
~~Thanks lots and lots to everyone that read my fic! 


End file.
